


Dream a little dream

by dorkchops



Series: Supercorpweek2k17 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Day One, F/F, Fluff, Humor, My own random bit of the time line, Supercorpweek2k17, im going to perish by the endd of the week, my decent into madness of SC week, realizing they have feelings for each other, send help 123 supercorp street, slight angst, they've known each other a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: Supercorp Week Day one: Take out food and an evening on the L Corp Balcony. They talk about Kara's Supergirl duties and then feelings stir up.





	Dream a little dream

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Supercrop Week prompts: Realizing they have feelings for each other. I don't have a beta reader mistakes are all on me.

 

Kara gently tapped on the glass of the door to Lena's office, a smirk curling her lips, she'd arrived with a large take out bag in each hand.

“Good Evening, Ms Luthor,” The hero couldn't help but lick her lips when the other woman opened the door. Not only was she hungry but Lena was always a sight for sore eyes in her business attire, the blazer, the pencil-skirt and heels that made them the same height. Kara was under the sinking suspicion that after being around each other so long Lena's heels had gotten inches taller just so the CEO could have the upper hand in the flirtatious body language game they so often took part in. Little did Ms.Luthor know that it was just on a pointed look alone that she'd render the Super's knees weak. 

“Good Evening, Supergirl,” Lena smirked, she'd known for a while that Kara was Supergirl but she liked to play along. 

 

“How do you always know when I haven't eaten in hours? You've been conspiring with Jess again, haven't you? Hm, I'll have to let her go home early this evening I suppose. ” 

“Oh, this isn't just for you, I haven't eaten either!” Kara smirked, teasing. “Why don't you come outside and we'll enjoy this under the stars? I brought you the most amazing stir fry veggies I could find from that place you love.” 

“You mean the one in Beijing?” Lena arched a brow, coming out to join Supergirl on the balcony. The table and two chairs a recent addition on Kara's instance that they couldn't always eat cooped up in the office, that they needed some air, of course, Lena caved into the idea. 

“Umm, maybe? Can you blame me for wanting to treat you? I mean with how hard you work all day, you deserve it.” Kara's cheeks flushed, and she rubbed her temple because her glasses weren't there instead tucked safely into one of her boots. She set the bags down and started to dig out the boxes. 

“Alex is going to be jealous! You've only gone to Chicago for her and for me you fly across the globe!” Lena gestured in the air with a hand, laughing. She started helping Kara unpack their food. 

“That's not to say I'm not grateful! I'm always grateful when my personal Hero comes to rescue me from starvation.” She chortled. Her green eyes sparkling as she flirted in an audacious manner. 

“Your own personal Hero?!” Once again she was blushing, her awkward giggles letting out the Kara side of herself, she was safe on Lena's balcony to let it slip. 

 

“Well, you just happen to be my favourite person in all of National City...and I think the entire Universe, so you are worth the extra effort, you know that, Lena.” Kara nodded matter of fact. She took her seat and started to dig into her food. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Supergirl.” It was the CEO's turn to blush at the Super's words.

“All of this looks delicious, really. So what was it tonight Supergirl? Two-headed monsters? Bank Robbers? More Snakes trapped in trees?” Lena laughed, she popped open a can of club soda, she had really learned to treat herself to such things as copious amounts of sugar and fizzy drinks around Kara. 

“I'm not sure what it was really but it seemed like a giant green blob of chemical waste!” Kara snorted. “I finally got to fling something into space!” The Hero light up with excitement, clearly proud of herself. 

“Oh, Kara! That sounds dangerously wild! Lena didn't think she'd ever fully get used to hearing Kara's stories, there would always be a pang of panic for her best friend but she knew Supergirl could handle anything. “I think I'd rather face a chemical waste monster any day than the L-Corp board!” Lena admitted. “So it sounds like we've both had a rough go of it today, but I'm glad you are here.” 

They sat and talked for hours as they often did, easily losing track of time but neither caring about anything that wasn't on their balcony. Now both stood near the railing looking out over the City. Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulder, Kara roped an arm around Lena's waist. Standing in silence like this gave Kara ample opportunity to listen to Lena's heartbeat, it was her favourite sound. They'd spent so much time like this together, it's when both of them were the most relaxed. Besides flying being around Lena gave Kara such a sense of peace she didn't find anywhere else.

“Lena? Can you hear that music, too? Or is it just my Super hearing?” Kara turned her head toward the sound trying to hone in on it. 

“Yes, I can hear the piano music, too. It sounds so pretty. I think there's a new night club just around the block, one of the ones that hold outdoor shows on their patio. I think we should check it out together some evening, don’t you agree?” Before Lena could respond any further Kara had taken a chance by turning to her grabbing her hand and unexpectedly folding the other woman in her arms. 

“Kara what are y-? Ohhh!” Lena had lost her breath when she was enveloped into her Hero's arms so suddenly. She bit her lip holding back any emotion that threatened to spill due to the move. Lena slid her hands up over Kara's biceps, across her shoulders locking her arms around Kara's neck, swaying into Kara's unbreakable torso as they slowly danced together on the moonlit balcony. Kara held Lena like it was the simplest thing in the world to do, and Lena would always follow. 

“Kara, this is lovely. Who knew you were actually so light on your toes?” She bit her lip, it was hard for Lena to pass up an opportunity to tease, hearing Kara laugh warmed places in deep inside of Lena’s heart she hadn’t known existed until she’d met the Super. Kara was looking at Lena with an odd expression, it almost looked like longing.  
  
  
“Lena? Lena, do ever think about us?” Kara mused, with her blue eyes dreamy and her head tilted sideways staring at Lena’s lips.  
“I-Um-I I mean of course you think about us, we’re best friends and best friends are usually on each other’s mind, but maybe there’s something more to it than that?” In absence of her glasses, which were tucked away in her boot, Kara rubbed her temple. “I mean you don’t have to answer that,” Kara waved a hand. “Maybe I’m just being silly, reaching for things that aren't really here...”  
  
“Do I ever think about us? M-more than friends?” It was a careful question. “What do you mean? What things are you think that aren't really here?” Lena blinked a little stunned, she looked up into the sky as if Kara’s answer were among the stars instead of from Kara herself, she wasn't sure she was prepared but she’d never assume where this conversation was going, she couldn’t risk it if she were wrong. Kara’s grip on her waist didn’t falter.  
“Kara you can talk to me about anything. you know this, ” Lena assured finally looking back to try and read where Kara’s mind was. Kara stopped mid turn, taking a deep breath.  
  
“Do you mind if I get comfortable first?” Kara glanced down at her suit.  
  
“Oh my gosh Lena I have to show you! I’ve been working on my spin to change clothes!” Kara beamed. “I mean I know it’s clearly because Clark’s a drama queen and it’s not practical but it’s Super fun!” Kara snorted. The air was somewhat taken out of Lena’s lungs with the conversation and mood shifting so quickly, the only thing she could do was laugh along with Kara and told her to go ahead. Her laugh had been more nervous not entirely sure where any of this was going, maybe Kara had changed her mind? The Super literally stood back from Lena with a smirk and spun around, it hadn’t taken Kara long before she was changed in a flash. The wind Kara had made blew their take out containers off the table as well as mussed Lena’s hair but Kara was giggling and adjusting her glasses.  
  
“See Lena? I’m so much better at Clark’s own move!” She looked so proud of herself.  
  
“That’s wonderful,” Lena was speechless, she hadn’t known what to say. Instead she turned to pick up their take out containers and the bags that had blown over kneeling down then sitting things back on the table.  
  
Kara got so sidetracked when she was nervous and she hadn’t realized she’d done anything upsetting, until she’d realized how deflated then immediately distant Lena’s body language had become. It was so hard for her to get used to body language and pick up on it even now as an adult she still struggled with social cues.  
  
“Lena, I’m sorry...I was just...I’m just. When I get nervous sometimes I panic and get extremely sidetracked. I know I can be oddly inappropriate...” She closed the distance between them, standing so very behind Lena, she pressed a kiss to Lena’s hair at the same time putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
“It’s okay, Kara. I’m just used to being treated a certain way...I know you didn’t mean me any harm, you’d never intentionally disregard my feelings. You are my sworn defender.” Lena closed her eyes, letting out a sigh and placed her hand over Kara’s.  
“Of course I think about us, I think about us all the time and wonder if there’s really anything here or have I just made it all up. The silly lovesick little Luthor over her best friend who doesn’t feel the same way.” Lena sighed, and suddenly strong arms were wrapping around her middle. Kara left a feather light kiss along Lena’s jaw.  
  
“Please, Lena, don’t speak so poorly of yourself. You’re not silly, and, you are not the only one who’s having feelings.” Kara felt Lena’s weight against her front, the other woman relaxing back into her. “Wait...did you say love sick? Does that mean you love me?” Lena tapped on Kara’s arm so she could loosen it and turn around to face her again.  
  
“Sometimes, I have this immense pressure in my chest like it’s going to cave in, it’s terrifying. But Kara, when I think of you and remind myself what’s true in our friendship, when I push past past all the fear and darkness in my heart the feeling just lifts.” Lena’s eyes were glassy, she reached up to cup Kara’s cheek.  
“I’ve never known love like this, if I lost you I’m afraid I might shatter...”  
  
“You’re not going to lose me, Lena. It hasn’t happened in this entire year and it’s not going to, I refuse to let it. I’m always going to be here for you, Lena. I love you,” Kara mustered all the passion she felt for Lena, through of everything they’d meant to each other until this point and met Lena’s lips with hungry desire. Lena gasped, fingers digging into Kara’s biceps to steady herself, a hand tangling in Kara’s curls. As Lena regained her senses she gave in to every pent up frustration she’d felt until now. She pressed further into her hero’s mouth returning the heat matching the strokes of Kara’s tongue with her own.  
  
  
"Kara? Take me home?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come scream at me on tumblr: anotheronefliesthebus


End file.
